Nothing's Gonna Change
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: Can a relationship between two lovers can possibly be strong...and can last forever? But what if a person ruin this relationship can they still be together?
1. Author's Note

Nothing's Gonna Change

Characters/ Preview of the Story

**me: **hi guys! This is my new story! Entitled Nothing's Gonna Change. I just want to know if you will be interested in this new story. So here a sneak peak or preview of the story. (introduction too maybe) happy valentine's day!

Sneak Peak:

Mikan and Natsume our fave couple featuring in the new story of Gakuen Alice. So here's the introduction of the new story AISHITERU

intro:

Mikan and Natsume is famous in their school. They have many admirers and secret lover. But they just ignore them, because for them they both love each other. But what will happen if two person will destroy their relationship. And they end up being enemy like from the start.

(sneak peak of one of the chapters)

"Mikan don't go near Natsume-kun, you are not for him!" the person said. "He don't love you anymore!" the person said. "I love him, why are you doing this!", "you are just using him…why do you…" she said.

(end of sneak peak)

continuation of intro…

Will they have happy endings or sad endings. Stay tuned of the story!

**Me: **hope you will love this guys. I will just start the story I get many reviews for this preview of the story thanks :D

JA-NE!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Aishiteru

The New People!

**Me: **hi guys! First chapter! Hope you like this chappie guys….

The New People!

"Goodmorning minna-san!" Mikan greeted everyone with her goodmorning smile.

"goodmorning Mikan-chan" her friends greeted. "Goodmorning Yuu, Ann and Nonoko" Mikan said vivaciously. Then she turned her head to look for Hotaru. Then she saw and went to hug here and said… "HOTARU!" she said with her hands in front of Hotaru.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

"Ow! That hurts Hotaru you meanie!" Mikan said rubbing her poor head. "Baka" All Hotaru said.

Then she went to her sit then greeted the two heartthrob boys namely Ruka and Natsume. "Ohayo Ruka-pyon and Natsu-kun" She greeted them wearing her usual smile. "Ohayo Sakura-san" Ruka replied. Then Mikan went to Natsume waiting for his answer. And he said.

"Hn" Mikan drop down. (anime style) "Natsume, hello! I said good morning and all you can say is 'hn', when are you gonna greet me" Mikan whined.

"Why would I greet a little baka girl?" Natsume said in a don't-care voice. "Natsume!" Mikan said. _Why did I fall for him again. And why did I agreed to be his girlfriend, again? _Mikan said to herself.

"Good morning minna-san" Narumi-sensei greeted while wearing a skirt and a blue blouse. (talk about being a guy?). As usual no one greeted him back except for Mikan. "good morning sensei!" Mikan greeted happily.

"Mikan-chan you look very happy today" Narumi-sensei said. "Is this because of Natsume-kun" Narumi said in a teasing voice.

Then Mikan began blushing. "N-no!, of course not!" Mikan said.

"Baka" Natsume said in a whisper. "Did you say something Natsu-kun?" Mikan said.

"What with the nickname baka!?" he said irritated by the nickname Mikan always call him. "I'm not a BAKA!", "What's wrong with the Natsu-kun?" Mikan said. "hn, whatever" Natsume began leaving the room. "Again with the 'HN'".

"Natsume don't go out yet". Narumi said. "Whatever" Natsume said continued leaving the room. Narumi sighed.

"Ok class, I want you to meet new students" Narumi said. Then two people stepped inside the room.

"Their names are: Hanako & Taiki Yamashita. They live near Tokyo. And they are siblings (obviously?), They have amazing alices" He introduced.

"Hi! I'm Taiki Yamashita I have an Ice Alice" he said. He has brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Hi! I'm Hanako-chan and I have Vision Alice, I can see anything even though I'm far away and I can draw it, my talent is drawing" She have brown short hair too and dark brown eyes like her brother. She said with an energetic smile. (see their photos in my profile)

"She reminds me of the manner of Mikan-chan" Yuu said to Anna. "Yeah" Anna replied.

"Your sit is near in the back in the 2nd to the last row" Narumi said. "Arigatou sensei" they said with great manner.

Then Mikan went in front of them and said, "Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura" she said with her usual smile. "H-hi!" Taiki said with a blushed on his face. (no she likes Mikan?) "Hi! I'm Hanako Yamashita, if you want you can call me Hanako-chan" she said with a smile. Then Mikan smiled back to her. "You can call me Mikan" Mikan said. _What is this girl's alice, I have to know before I be friend her. _Hanako said to herself, still wearing her smile.

**After class…**

"Mikan-chan!" Hanako said. "Hi can we be friends?" she said. "Sure!" Mikan said happily. "What's your alice Mikan-chan?" she said. "My alice is not really that special you know" she said shyly.

"I'm sure it's wonderful" Hanako said excited to here Mikan's alice. "Okay then, you know I have two alice", "one it's Nullifying Alice and the other one is…" Mikan said but interrupted by her friends. "oh gotta go my friend are waiting for me" Mikan said running towards her friends.

"Oh-wait!" Hanako said but Mikan already run off. _Men what's her other alice. _She said to herself.

**Hanako's P.O.V**

I hate it! What's her other alice? And now how can I complete my mission when she has a nullifying alice? And my brother seems to like this girl. And he forgot about our mission in Alice Academy.

Where is my next class?

**End of Hanako's P.O.V**

Then she went to find her next class. She looks at her schedule given by Narumi-sensei:

**Schedule of Classes: **

**Latent Class **

**Home Economics**

**Art Class **

"So my next class is Home Economics" she sighed.

**Home Economics Class**

"Hi Hanako-chan!" Mikan greeted and Hanako gave her a warm smile (FAKE! Joke!).

"So this is your next class?" "Yah!" Hanako replied to the comment of Yuu.

"Okay" Yuu continued.

"Ok class let's start, and you will be making a cake ok?" teacher said.

"HAI!" all the students said. And they all started to make cakes. Mikan made a chocolate cake with black brownish icing. Adding some design, while Hanako's is a white cake with pink icing and flowers on the top. (Of course her talent is drawing and maybe she is good at designing).

"Wow!" They look at the cake Hanako's making. "What are you looking at?" she covered her mouth because she had done a bad manner towards her classmates. Then her classmates stay away from her.

And you can here lots of murmurs like: "What a rude girl, she is only good to the teachers", "What's her problem?".

"Are you okay Hanako-chan?" Yuu said to her concerned. (KAWAII!).

"Yes" Hanako said. Then her brother, Taiki, looks at her and said something to her in a whisper. "Hanako, stop that rude manner, they will find out the real you" Taiki said. The real you? What does her brother mean by that?

"Okay, I'm sorry" she replied. "Say sorry to them", "Hai! Onee-chan" she agreed.

"minna-san gomen!" she said bowing her head. In her thoughts she saying: _I hate my Taiki, who is he to say that to me, oh right his my brother. And why do I have with these baka. _Then she straightened her body and stop bowing to her classmates.

"Whatever" she heard from her classmates but she smiled, of course she was irritated inside.

"don't mind them Hanako-chan" Mikan trying to help her. "Arigatou Mikan-chan" she smiled.

**Hanako's P.O.V**

Why is do _they _hate her? She is kind and she is helpful. Why do _they _hate her? Why?

**End of Hanako's P.O.V**

**End of class… **

"Thank you for helping me there, Mikan-chan" Hanako said. "No biggie" Mikan-chan. "What's your next class?" Mikan said. Then Hanako look at her schedule: **3. Art Class **she read. _My fave class! _She said to herself. "Art Class" she replied to her question.

"Oh we're the same" Mikan said.

**Art class…**

"good morning! Minna-san!" Narumi said. 'I'm your teacher in Art class for today" He said wearing a weird dress again.

"You will sketch the person you care the most". "And if you care for many of course you will pick only one from them" Narumi-sensei replied.

"HAI!" the students said.

Then they all started painting their love ones. Of course Hanako use her Alice to draw. She thinks of her mother and use her Alice to see her image and started painting her.

"WOW!" again with the students. "Arigatou" Hanako said. _It's just normal _she sighed.

Of course for her it's easy because her talent is drawing. Her brother smiled because she didn't ignore them again.

Mikan look at her drawing and said to herself _I can't let them see this ugly drawing of mine. _Mikan draw I stick person and it was suppose to be Natsume (Kawaii! But talk about being in high school, and she still draw like a nursery).

Natsume was doing his work, and guessed what, he drew her so-called girlfriend, Mikan Sakura. He drew her long hair without pigtails and he drew it perfectly.

Then he suddenly looked at the piece of Mikan and laughs a little. But of course inside he laugh until he run out of breathe.

Then Mikan suddenly realized that Natsume was looking at her work, and then she covered it with her hands. _**Sigh **__why did he look at it? He was not supposed to look at it, _she said to herself then suddenly she glared at him. Natsume giggled a little.

_What Natsume is giggling, I should take a photo of this, _Mikan thought (so now she is a blackmailer? Oh it reminds me, where is Hotaru in this story?). Mikan went to her blackmailer best friend and looks at her painting.

Then she is starting to erupt. "HOTARU!!!!!!" Mikan said.

**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**

Hotaru's famous BAKA gun has hit her again.

"Why are you so noisy baka" Hotaru said. Then she let out a baby cry. "Hotaru ***sniff*** why are you making me a monkey it your piece?" So now you realized it people, Hotaru draw her with a monkey face. (See episode 1). "At least, I draw you" she said in a monotone voice. "YOU DIDN'T DRAW ME! YOU DRAW A MONKEY!" she said shouting. **BAKA! **"meanie" Mikan said.

**End of class… **

**Hanako's P.O.V**

Men, I forgot to tell her what's her ALICE! And now I begin to be friends with her. I will convince her when her friends are gone.

**End of P.O.V**

Then a strange man went to her. "Hanako, come here".

"Yes, Ruchima-sama". Then she went to her master.

"Did you found out her Alice?".

"Master, she have two Alice the one is Nullifying Alice and she didn't say the other because her friends interrupted" she said bowing.

"That is not an excuse!" master use his Alice on her that is, Pain Alice.

"ITAI!" she shouted. "Yours is the easiest job and you can't even do it!" he said. "Tell your brother his job is too make Mikan Sakura stay away from Natsume Hyuuga".

"Who is Natsume Hyugga master?" she asked.

"Guessed, your job is to make him in love with you so he will stay away from Mikan, if your Vision Alice is not enough, use your other 2 Alice" her master said.

"But master, I can't show them my other two Alice"

"Of course you are not going to show them your other Alices, you will just use them" Ruchima was getting angry.

"Yes, Ruchima-sama" she agreed and bow.

Then Ruchima went away.

"Ruchima-sama…" Hanako said. "I love you, why are you doing this, because the one who took care for you is the ANTI-ALICE ORGANIZATION?" "Please stop it" she said while tears flow down from her eyes.

**To be continued… **

**To be continued….**

**me: **hi guys sorry it's short, but I have to end it here okay so stay tuned for the next chapter. JA-NE!

**amutomitsumemassyct** logging off…


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Who is the Culprit?**

Hanako walk to her dorm room. While she walks she heard something, people chattering. "Hey guys you know that Hanako girl? She is so whatever!" a girl said. "Yeah I know, tell me about it." Another girl said.

"Just because she's a new student doesn't mean she will get away with it" "heee heee" all of the said. "How about we bully her", "That's a perfect idea" the girl said.

Hanako was surprise and was getting annoyed with them. So before the 4 girls left she appeared in front of them. "What's your problem all of you", "You thought you can bully me? Don't do anything yet, cause you don't know me at all! Let's see who will get bullied and cry" Hanako said with her one eyebrow raising up.

"Whatever, your alice is just so simple, you should be in the Special Ability, looser!", "I said you don't know me at all!" Hanako got irritated once more, and then she touched all of them with her index finger and all of them fainted. "Now who is the looser? HAHAHA" she laughed hard. Then she forgot that it was evening, and then she heard someone or somebody walking towards that floor so she finds a hiding place the hid there.

"Oh… so noisy, is there someone there?" Mikan said while rubbing her sleepy eyes. Then she saw the four girls lying in the floor and she was shocked so she checked them if there's anything wrong, and she touched their neck to see if they are still breathing, and she was surprise to found out they are not breathing, so she shouted "HELP!!!! SOMEONE IS DYING!!!!! HELP!!!!" she shouted. The teachers heard her so they went to her. And she saw her. "Mikan-chan what is happening here?" Narumi said.

"Narumi sensei, I heard someone laughing and funny noises so I came here cause it's so noisy I can't sleep, then I found them lying on the floor and I check if they are still breathing and to my surprise they are not breathing" Mikan said nervously. "Call Subaru Imai, tell him we need him quick!" Jinno-sensei said.

Then Subaru went to them, then he saw the four girls lying in the floor and ask the teachers what happen. Then Mikan told him what happen. So he quickly went to the four girls and checked their neck again, then use his alice. "They are fine now, just let them rest" Subaru said.

"Mikan do you know what happen?" Misaki-sensei said. "No…" she shook her head. "Ok will do something to find out who did this, go to your dorm room now, please" Narumi-sensei said. And Mikan nodded then went back to her room. Then as she walked, she saw a shadow of a person, then she saw it was Hanako, so she was surprise cause she was hiding. And something pop in her head, she thought that maybe just maybe Hanako did it. But Mikan was confused for that because Hanako only has the Vision Alice and she believed that Hanako couldn't do something like this.

So she went to her room thinking really hard to find out who did it. Then she closed her eyes then she began sleeping.

Back to Hanako, she was sweat because of nervousness. Then her brother appeared, "Wow Hanako, you use your alice just now, you thought no one saw it" Taiki said. "Don' tell anyone!" She said. "And why would I tell anyone, then they'll accuse me to cause you are my sister" He said.

Then they didn't notice that someone was looking. [Find out in the next chapters]. Then they went back to there room.

**The next day… **

"Wah!!! I'm going to be late!" Mikan runs as fast as she could to the classroom. Then she bumped into someone [guess who xD]. "Augh!" Mikan said rubbing her head. "Oh it's pandas" Then Mikan blushed because she realized in was her underwear pattern today. "NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" then she look up to him, and was surprise to see Taiki. "Oh you're not Natsume, gomensai" She bowed. She was surprise that someone that is not Natsume saw her underwear. Then Taiki said something, "I'm so sorry for bumping to you, and for seeing your underwear, I didn't do it on purpose" Mikan heard the 'underwear' word she was blushing a thousand shade of red in her face. "It's okay…" She said still blushing.

Then someone was looking on the other side, it was Natsume! He was surprise to see Mikan blushing because of another guy. He mistook it; he thought that Mikan must like Taiki so he became annoyed.

**In the Classroom…**

"Ohayou minna-san!" Narumi said. Then he heard a lot of murmurs, he heard someone saying about what happen yesterday. "Class I know all of you heard what happen yesterday, please forgot it now, we will do everything we can to know who the culprit is, so please cooperate with us by not talking about it for now" Narumi said we a cheerful smile.

Then he heard another one saying: "I think Mikan did it, cause she was the only student who was there that night, she must be the culprit". Then suddenly Mikan walk in the room with a cheerful spirit. "Ohayou minna!" no one replied to her and she many glaring at her. She was confuse and put a confuse face.

"We know Mikan you did it! You are the one who did it to the girls that night! You did it!" Sumire said. "What do you mean?", "I wouldn't dare to do anything like that, why would I do something that almost kill them! I would never ever do that!" Mikan said with tears in her eyes.

"Mikan will never do it, she can't do it, how can she do it when she can't even loose to me, you bakas" Hotaru said in a monotone voice. Mikan was smiling because her best friend defended her.

"That's right Mikan-chan will never do anything like that!" Anna said, and Nonoko agreed and nodded. "All who believe that Mikan wouldn't do a thing stand up" Nonoko said. Then one by one they stand, except for Sumire and her friends and also Hanako. Mikan was shocked to see Hanako not believing her. "Hanako-chan…" Mikan said with a sad face.

"Mikan did it, I know she did it, cause she was the only person there, so she must be the one who did it, she's the only one who can do it" Hanako said. "No! I would never do such a thing, why wouldn't you believe me" Mikan said, tears were flowing in her eyes.

"Yah Hanako is right, she did it" Sumire said. "NO!" Mikan said. _Natsume… save me please please. _"No! She didn't do it, she can't do it" Natsume suddenly appeared in front of them. _Natsume… _Mikan said while crying.

"I know who did it" Natsume said in monotone. Then all eyes where on him. "Natsume who!?" many asked him.

"I'll tell it only to the teachers, this will cause bad if I tell to all of you" Natsume said.

"Narumi" Natsume said. He was saying that they would discuss it in the Faculty Room. "Mikan come with us" Natsume said. Then Mikan followed.

**To be continued… **

**Author's Note: **gomene guys if this is to short. I can't think of any idea yet, so please bear with me. Arigatou! Wait for the next chapter!

Ja-ne!


End file.
